Supernatural 15x8 Destiel
by Is8400
Summary: Publicado antes del 16 de enero, sobre lo que podria pasar en el capitulo 9 con la ship Destiel


**15x8**

Ambos habían cruzado la rajadura espacial después de que Dean escribiera una nota para Sam y Eileen, cada quien con una botella de detergente, irian por el bendito capullo de Leviatan, volverian casa y con algo de suerte, Chuck no prestaria atencion a sus intenciones.

El portal se había abierto dentro de una caverna poco visible como medio de precaución, lo cual era inteligente por parte de Miguel. Lo primero al salir, era ubicarse en el terreno y determinar su ruta.

—¿Dónde podemos hallar el capullo?— Recorrió con sus dedos el cristal del frasco en su bolsillo.

—Probablemente cerca del nido de un leviatán—

—Excelente—

Castiel miro el bosque pensando en lo incómodamente familiar y nostálgico que resultaba esto, la última vez que estuvo ahí, Dean no había parado de buscarlo hasta que dio con el aun cuando no quería ser encontrado; todo porque en la lógica de su mente, él se merecía este castigo, no es como si aún no lo sintiera dentro, pero se había estabilizado con los años.

Ambos estaban de espaldas en una tensa incertidumbre que no contaba con un tiempo claro. Sin embargo, Dean fue el primero... en evitar el tema.

—Vamos, estoy seguro que pronto sentirán nuestra presencia—

Castiel se sintió un poco estúpido pero sabía que existían prioridades.

Avanzaron un buen tramo a lo largo de una hora, ya conocían ciertas amenazas del lugar así que Dean pego un leve susto cuando interrumpieron su concentración con su nombre.

—¿Estas bien?—

—Si Cass, perfectamente— Soltó con más frustración de la que pretendía. Un detalle sutil que el Angel había aprendido a captar.

—No es cierto—

—Cree lo que quieras— Se encontraba en un sendero estrecho impedido por la rama baja de un árbol, presiono ambas manos sobre esta en un intento por romperla.

—Dean...— Ni siquiera con tantos años en la tierra Castiel sabría como empezar; había pensado en lo que Rowena les dijo, probablemente tenia razón, si su situación con su gracia no mejoraba, y si Chuck decidía lo peor para los hermanos, si todo acabara más pronto de lo que desearía, entonces no se iría a "La Nada" con aquella espina clavada en su corazón.

—...ya...ya dejo eso—

El rubio parecía empinado en romper la madera aun cuando sería más práctico solo agacharse y evitarla.

—Déjalo Cass— Advirtió con la voz forzada. En respuesta, el Angel rodo los ojos que luego se quedaron fijos al ver que Dean lograba doblar la rama— No te necesito—

Triunfante, el rubio no se percató que su compañero iba cruzando por el sendero justo en el camino de la rama que soltó.

El silbido que Castiel soltó fue casi fantasmal, le saco el aire de golpe. No es como si lo necesitara, pero sin duda lo había aturdido.

—Cass... no, no, no— Corrió rápidamente antes de que el pelinegro cayera al suelo.— ¿Estas bien?— La expresión en su mirada tenia escrito el "¿Enserio?" Con letras de neón—Lo siento ¿Ok?—

Esta vez sí cruzaron agachándose en lo Dean buscaba donde sentar al Angel, aunque no paso mucho para fuera este mismo quien lo empujara.

—Ya estoy bien— Dijo con simpleza tambaleándose un poco.

Dean reconoció esa terquedad, la había visto tanto en Sammy siendo adolescente como en Castiel siendo un jodido soldado; al parecer estaba dando pasos hacia atrás en sus relaciones personales.

—No es cierto—

—Cree lo que quieras— La voz ronca y gruesa iba cargada con cierta burla dándole la espalda.

El otro piso con fuerza la tierra y apretó los dientes conteniendo su enojo.

—Hijo de perra...— Susurro.

Luego, alcanzo a Castiel tomándolo bruscamente del hombro encarándolo con todo lo que tenían.

No era el lugar, no era el momento, pero debían resolverlo antes de que todo lo que guardaban se convirtiera en resentimiento.

—Suéltame— Pidió, no... Ordeno.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste tú la última vez que estuvimos aquí?—Soltó con ironía—Sé que te hable del espacio personal pero no creí que te lo tomarías tan enserio—

—Ya sé que me equivoque, pero no es necesario que me lo eches en cara— Dio unos pasos atrás.

Dean sabía que no sería fácil sacar todo ese veneno, por eso debía provocar a Castiel hasta que soltara todo lo que sentía.

—No, por supuesto. El ángel del Señor merece respeto—Alzo la voz— Pero no eres tan perfecto ¿Verdad?—

El contrario miro desesperadamente a los alrededores en busca de paciencia e inspiración—¿Cuál es tu problema?— Remarco cada palabra.

—¿El mío? Castiel, el único que mete la pata consta mente eres tu—Comenzó a reírse con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso? A veces no te percatas de eso hasta que es demasiado tarde—

No había argumento contra esa lógica, pero el rubio continuo antes de que el otro pudiera defenderse.

—Ni lo intentes, podríamos enumerar desde la vez que trajiste a Sam sin alma—

—Lo saque de la jaula...—

—Confabulaste con Crowley en nuestra contra—

—Por favor Dean, tú me clavaste un cuchillo apenas nos conocimos—

—Habías dejado ciega a Pam—

—Yo le advertí...—

—Luego, el pobre Jimmy—

Castiel entrecerró los ojos mudo por el atrevimiento, ese había sido un golpe bajo.

—¿Quieres hablar de víctimas colaterales? ¿Qué tal el padre de Cold? ¿O la amiga de Sam y su hijo? ¿Lisa? ¿Jess?—

—Lo de Cold pasó antes de conocerte ¿¡Y quien te dijo lo de la kitsune!?—

—Sam, cuando te fuiste con Crowley a cantar en un bar karaoke durante meses—

—Te recuerdo que eso fue resultado de que cierto escriba celestial me asesinara— Remarco la última palabra.

—Como si no hubieras muerto en más de una ocasión, de hecho ¿Quién te saco del infierno?—

—Pudiste dejarme ahí, sabes—

—Desearía haberlo hecho—

—No seas idiota, te hice un favor sacándote de la secta lava cerebros que eran tus hermanos—

—¿Enserio vamos a meter relaciones toxicas? ¿Qué me dices de tu extraña fijación por mantener a Sam a salvo?— De pronto, era reconocible en él, cierto cinismo y sarcasmo que el rubio presencio en una visita a un distócico post primer apocalipsis, con drogas y orgias incluidas.

— Cuando te conocí no sabías decir otra cosa "Sam esto..." "Sam aquello..." Sam, sam, SAM, el adicto a la sangre de demonios que saco a Lucifer de su jaula—

—No metas a Sammy en esto—

—Tiene razón Dean, tienes algo con Sam—

La voz hizo que ambos giraran hacia los árboles, donde un hombre con barba los observaba con cierta satisfacción.

—¿Benny?—

El sujeto abrió sus brazos como si se mostrara a sí mismo.

—El mismo—

La tensión en el cuerpo de Dean se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una inmensa emoción, aunque aún resentía su encuentro con Leo. Los viejos amigos se abrazaron seguidos de la mirada de Castiel, quien suspiro aliviado de no haber llegado más lejos en la riña.

—No creí que volvería a verte después de que Sam salió de aquí— Se alejó un poco.

—Han pasado muchas cosas Benny—

—Eso veo— Ahora, el vampiro dirigió su mirada hacia el tercero—Castiel, luces bien— Comento trayendo a su mente la última imagen que tuvo de él.

—He estado mejor— Suspiro.

—¿Y bien?— Inquirió hacia el rubio.

—Estamos buscando un capullo de Leviatán necesitamos su néctar—

El vampiro supo que la cosa no sería nada fácil.

Durante la siguiente media hora en la que los guio, Dean conto a grandes rasgos lo sucedido entre los hermanos y el mundo, el Angel por su parte, comentaba algunas cosas pero manteniendo la distancia, mas alerta que nunca.

—Entonces— Pensó el vampiro— Quieren encerrar a Dios. Y para eso, el hermano, bueno... el de ambos, los envió aquí para ordeñar una plantan en menos de 12 horas—

—Básicamente—

—Solo tengo una duda—Se detuvo frente a un matorral viéndolos a ambos de frente.

—¿Cual?—

—No sé qué haya ocurrido entre ustedes, por como los escuche pelear no parece buena idea que hayan venido—

No creyeron que volvería a suceder, pero el par quedo en jaque sin saber que decir, buscando algo que pudiera aplazar un poco más la contienda.

Antes de que Cass pudiera alegar, Dean intervino de golpe.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste?— Sonaba un poco indignado.

—Lo suficiente para saber que necesitan una buena cogida—

El ángel trago deseando con toda su gracia poder esconderse tras sus alas en lo que el otro se removía incómodo.

—No es importante, ahora dime a donde nos trajiste— Él ya se encargaría de seguir presionando a Castiel cuando volvieran a casa, pero sospechaba que ahora había otro muro de vergüenza entre ellos. Gracias hermano, muchas gracias.

—De acuerdo— Le dio una última mirada ambos sabiendo lo que hizo; procedió a abrir un espacio entre la vegetación para que fuera posible ver lo que lucía como un pantano cubierto por un techo de árboles que nacía desde las profundidades del lago de brea más grande que jamás habían visto.

—¿Y esto?—

—Es una especie de nido para los leviatanes, es uno abandonado por supuesto, sin embargo es lo más "seguro" en lo que pude pensar—

—Bien, vamos—

Benny se adelantó por la bajada dándole oportunidad al ángel para actuar y detener al cazador. Los segundos de confusión lo apresuraron a hablar.

—Dean ¿No te parece extraño?— Susurro.

—¿Que?—

—Vamos como dos horas en este lugar y no hemos visto a ningún monstruo—

El rubio zafo su brazo y miro alrededor con un poco de incredulidad.

—Puede que tengas razón— Se arregló la chaqueta— Pero tal vez no— Siguió su camino.

Los tres llegaron a la orilla donde se hizo evidente detalles en las plantas que no eran visibles desde lejos.

—¡Oh Dios!— Gruño el cazador al percatarse del penetrante olor a putrefacción actuando de inmediato alejarse del olor, seguido, Castiel retrocedió por el impacto a sus sentidos intentando no caer desmayado. Esto solo provoco unas carcajadas por parte de Benny.

—Sí, ya me lo esperaba— Vio al ángel sosteniéndose de un tronco— ¿Tu también amigo? ¿No se supone que eres más resistente?—

—Es... como si quemaran llantas y lo mezclaran con cadáveres—

El vampiro dio un par de palmadas en la espalda del rubio mientras intentaba acostumbrarse.

—Nunca... en mi vida... ya entiendo porque mi padre los envió aquí— Realmente faltaba poco para desmayarse.

—¿Cómo es que tu...?—

—Me acostumbre después de que uno de ellos creyera que era buen alimento para sus crías—

—Los leviatanes se reproducen, es excelente— Dean se volteo logrando ver la gabardina un poco más lejos de lo pensado.

—Dale un rato, seguro sus angelicales sentidos lo superaran—

—Bien—Se enderezo— ¿Dónde está el capullo?—

Benny levanto su mano aludiendo a todo el paraje.

—Tiene que ser una broma—

—Las plantas que crecen entre toda esta cosa son especiales, incluso los árboles en medio son raros, el capullo es una de esas, son pequeñas, brillantes y si tocas el líquido dentro, quedaras envenenado—

—¿Y cómo lo encontramos?—

El hombre miro al vacío recordando —Hay que caminar— No sonaba para nada convencido.

Castiel tomo el hombro de Dean como apoyo en lo que observaba el líquido negro, como hubiera deseado tener sus poderes a tope en aquel momento.

—Bien—

No tardo en quitarse primero la gabardina, luego la chaqueta, la corbata y los zapatos. Dean no espabilo para detenerlo hasta que lo vio adentrarse paso a paso dentro de aquel lago monstruoso.

—C... Cass, oye ¡Cass!—

—Ten cuidado, si caes en una fosa será imposible sacarte— Advirtió el vampiro.

—Apresúrate Dean, tardaremos en regresar al portal después de esto— Lentamente y con los brazos en alto, se acercaba a los cúmulos de vegetación.

El cazador y el vampiro se miraron, uno pidiendo alguna otra manera, y el otro simplemente negándolo.

—Tú ve por ese lado, yo seguiré a Castiel—

Dean tuvo el leve impulso de protestar, después de todo él era más amigo del Angel que Benny, pero ahora necesitaba concentrarse.

—De acuerdo—

Pasaron unas horas donde alternaban entre buscar y respirar alejándose de la viscosidad negra. Pausas que se fueron haciendo más frecuentes a medida que los desgastaba.

Castiel tuvo que sentarse en una de las islas apoyado en un tronco, levanto la vista para tratar de dar con la punta pero la luz lo molestaba un poco, algo le llamo la atención y aunque busco a su alrededor, no veía a Dean por ninguna parte por lo que asumió que estaría registrando un poco más lejos; y no estaba equivocado, aunque el si podía ser vigilado por el cazador.

—¿Todo bien?— Benny llamo la atención de su amigo.

—Si— Dijo mientras su rostro mostraba preocupación al notar como la luz del cielo comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Sabes hermano, a estas alturas ya me imaginaba que le abrías dicho la verdad— Solo recibió una mirada severa en respuesta— ¿Que paso entre ustedes, eh?—

—Discutimos, eso es todo— Se ocupó de meter sus manos por enésima vez entre las raíces debajo de un árbol.

—No es lo que quise decir— Le dio una palmada viscosa en la espalda.

Dean tiro con fuerza logrando levantar varias cabecitas de una planta que se movía y cuya boca buscaba cual carnívora algo que atrapar, la aventó lo más lejos que pudo.

—Desde que Castiel decidió adoptar al hijo de Lucifer las cosas cambiaron, sus prioridades cambiaron— Se quejó— Lo que sea que insinúes, murió hace tiempo. Por ahora, es prioridad encontrar el capullo—

Benny dio una carcajada mientras se dirigía a la orilla.

—Por eso, te siguió hasta acá y te sigue ayudando, seguro hermano— Para Dean, era insultante aquella reacción— Por como peleaban cuando los halle, se nota que estiraron ese hilo más de lo que creí posible— Le dio la espalda en lo que lograba salir del lago.

—¡Hey! ¡Explica eso!— El otro lo siguió.

—Concéntrate hombre, tú mismo lo dijiste— Se sentó en la orilla y tomo del brazo a su amigo para ayudarlo a salir, después de horas no lograron nada y Dean empezaba contar los minutos.

—Ya resolveremos nuestro problema cuando regresemos— Admitió mientras pensaba en lo que procedería después. Busco su reloj entre la ropa que dejaron a un lado y vio que solo quedaba un par de horas. Frustrado, se llevó una mano a la frente para calibrar la gravedad de su situación.

Fue en medio de ese silencio que el instinto de cazador, percibió movimiento no muy lejos, podría ser muy leve pero era claro que las pisadas se acercaban. Con una cena muda para Benny, le indico que debían prepararse; tomo una de sus armas y le entrego otra a su amigo. Ambos trataban de ubicar al enemigo, este caminaba alrededor acechándolo, lo que era peor, otro más se acercaba de frente, probablemente los estaban acorralando.

—¿No dijiste que nadie se acercaba a los nidos de Leviatán?—

—Yo nunca dije eso—

Dean estaba dispuesto a desahogarse con un ataque lleno de violencia con lo que sea que estuviera molestando. Justo mientras sacaba cuidadosamente la botella con Bórax y le quitaba la tapa, el murmullo de aquella viscosidad en movimiento le recordó que no solo eran ellos dos. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en alguna forma de advertir a Castiel, ya que el rugido dentro del pantano fue suficiente para activar su modo cazador. Ni siquiera dudo en lanzarse de lleno en la peste a pesar de que oía los gritos de Benny tratando de evitar que hiciera una locura.

El eco en sus oídos le daba la ilusión de que cada movimiento era más lento y forzoso, parecía no avanzar nunca, ni mucho menos se escuchaba gritando.

Su vista buscaba entre la falsa quietud de las pesadas aguas, tan oscuras que solo la imagen de Castiel rindiéndose en aquel lago podía compararse; estaba siendo irracional y poco práctico, tenía que calmarse o jamás encontraría al Angel.

Casi le corta la mano a Benny cuando este finalmente lo detuvo.

—Hermano, son crías de leviatán, debemos salir de aquí—

—No podemos — Se escuchó otro rugido, mucho más cercano y temible, seguido de movimiento y alas batiéndose desesperadamente.

El vampiro sabía que no podría convencerlo— ¡Viene de allá!— por lo que solo quedaba ayudar.

—Por debajo — Advirtió el cazador en lo que preparaba la botella que no había soltado.

El vampiro fue el primero en ver a la cosa llena de dientes que se dirigía a ellos desde la orilla.

—Debemos elevarnos— Señalo hacia una de las pequeñas islas. El par se esforzó para dar largos pasos, aun con Dean tratando de no voltear la botella.

—Dijiste que el nido estaba abandonado—

—Eso creía—

Treparon como pudieron uno de los troncos caídos logrando ver con más claridad el lugar.

—¿Donde esta Castiel?—

Como respuesta, el pitido característicamente celestial ensordeció a Benny y llamo la atención de Dean hacia un conjunto de islas algo lejanas en las que un montón de dientes retrocedía por la luz azul.

_"Mis poderes están fallando y he intentado hablar contigo, una y otra vez, y no quieres oírlo."_

Los factores claramente no estaban a su favor, ya que el tiempo solo restaba, la ecuación no daría buen resultado; ya que para la vida del cazador, dos más dos, nunca era cuatro.

Dean siguió con la vista el tronco inclinado viendo un posible camino hacia su amigo.

—¿Que estás haciendo?— Exigió el vampiro.

—¡Quédate ahí! Sacare a Castiel del pantano— Grito mientras trepaba, lo cual fue detenido a los segundos por una mano en su bota pie.

—¡Hermano! ¡El capullo!— Señalo hacia una de las ramas lejanas. El rubio pudo enfocar la imagen de las flores brillantes a la vez que el escándalo de pelea le daba otro llamado.

Otro momento crítico Winchester, que por alguna extraña razón siempre los ponían en jaque contra su corazón y el mundo. ¿Porque? Se preguntaba el cazador cuando miraba en silencio al vacío, no podía arrepentirse como era debido ya que nunca dejaría que Sammy se fuera de su lado. Quizás esa mala costumbre inicio el día que hizo el trato con el diablo de encrucijada hace más de una década, como haya sido, ni el infierno lo hizo sentir mejor por todos los errores que cometió después.

_"No tengo muchos remordimientos, pero lo que tengo aun me persiguen" _

_"¿Alguien te dijo que la familia te iba a hacer sentir bien? ¿Qué te harían un pie de manzana? ¡La familia te va a hacer sufrir! ¡Por eso es la familia!"_

Castiel se estaba agotando, ir soltando su gracia tan irresponsablemente pronto haría que se desmayara. No creía que tan solo en segundos, pasara de hallar el capullo a tratar de quitarse de encima un par de leviatanes.

Por supuesto, vio a Dean tratando de seguirlo y verse acorralado, tenía que darle tiempo, no lo creyó tan difícil hasta que lo intento. Lo que era peor, no conto con que la el pantano atraparía sus alas aun cuando estas eran intangibles, un punto menos a la movilidad lo cual lo obligo a arrinconarse entre varias raíces que solo empeoraron la situación atorado hasta el cuello.

Bueno, ya lo había arruinado demasiado y aunque no hubieran arreglado las cosas con el cazador, al menos evitaría que esas bestias se lo comieran. Solo esperaba que no hiciera algo heroicamente estup...

—¡Cass!— Estiraba la mano desde una rama cercana.

El Angel no cuadraba en lo que veía.

—¡Los capullos están en lo alto!—

—¡Ya lo sé idiota!—

El par de dientes volvería a embestir.

—¡Tómalos y vete!— Los ojos brillantes fueron aviso para cerrar los ojos durante un momento.

— ¡Toma mi mano Cas! ¡Lucha, haz algo!— Se estiraba más.

—Estoy en una fosa— Explico agitado— Escuchaste a Benny, no podrás sacarme—

Dean se tomó dos segundos para calibrar la gravedad del hecho, se estaba quedando sin salidas.

—No me harás esto de nuevo, toma mi mano y vámonos— Exigió con ira.

El Angel sabía que no era justo, menos para ellos, aunque jamás lo había sido, aun cuando sorteaban la muerte de tal forma que ningún humano lo hacía. Desde el fondo de su gracia sabía que llegaría el día en el que su mejor amigo no tendría posibilidad de hacer algo y si pudiera, tendría las agallas para hacer lo correcto y dejarlo atrás, aun cuando doliera como el mismísimo infierno.

—Dean, solo tengo como dos oportunidades más para alejar esa cosa; por una vez, no hagas lo que Chuck quiere—

Parpadeo algo desconcertado, aun así, su atención volvió al presente.

—Olvídalo—Nadie le decía a un Winchester que hacer.

Castiel no sabía si abrazar o ahorcar al cazador cuando este se deslizo a su lado levantando los brazos.

—¡Eres un idiota!—

—Cállate, yo no fui quien se dejó poseer por estas cosas— Tenia en sus manos una pequeña navaja.

—¿Vas a sacar eso ahora?—

—¡Déjame pensar, con un demonio!—

—Vas a hundirte conmigo—

—Eres un genio Cass—

Sin duda seria difícil sacarlo, teniendo atrapado al Angel hasta el cuello, se odio por ser el muñeco salvavidas de Dios

Dean hundió un brazo palpando hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Castiel, hasta que pudo rodearlo por debajo del brazo.

—Escucha, cuando te diga, suelta tu gracia y aférrate con fuerza a mí—

En menos de lo que pensó, signos de movimiento alertaron al par. Esas bestias estaban justo por debajo de ellos.

—Dean— Castiel pudo mover con dificultad su mano para sostenerse.

—Espera— De un momento a otro, el vacío que dejaban los leviatanes por debajo, apresuraron el hundimiento— Necesito que se asomen.

—Lo siento, por...—

—No es momento— Grito con fuerza.

De pronto, las hileras de dientes los elevaron junto con la viscosidad.

—¡Ahora!— El pitido fue la señal para que el cazador cerrara los ojos mientras clavaba con fuerza en lo que esperaba fuera el cuerpo de la criatura.

El leviatán lucho por huir del contacto celestial que lo lastimaba, como si fuera un toro embravecido, su fuerza fue suficiente para que pudieran escapar de la fosa.

La luz desapareció logrando que los leviatanes escucharan en la orilla los gritos del vampiro.

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí monstruos!— Agitaba sus brazos en lo que corría hacia la espesura.

El recorrido fue tortuoso para el cazador, la adrenalina estaba a poco de desaparecer, las cosas comenzaban a oírse lejanas en lo que el peso en su brazos se hacía cada vez mayor. De pronto, la inercia hizo el golpe final que lo sumió en la oscuridad.

—¡Dean! ¡Hermano!—

Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe, el instinto de supervivencia logro que se sentara y su mano buscara automáticamente un arma, pero el dolor en sus músculos lo detuvo con un quejido.

—¿Estas bien?—

Intento pararse logrando caer de costado sobre el césped. Sin embargo, a medida que subía la vista, su expresión se endureció al ver restos humeantes esparcidos en lo que parecía una escena del crimen. La pregunta quedo en el aire y Benny respondió.

—La trampa salió bien, solo no espere que terminaran explotando cuando arroje la molotov con el bórax—

El vampiro le extendió la mano pero este siguió su recorrido visual hasta donde las manchas viscosas empezaban a hacerse más grandes.

—Oh no— Dean ignoro el dolor de su cuerpo cuando vio un cuerpo inconsciente a los pies de un árbol; aun cuando esto no pretendía ser problema, sintió sudar frio al darse cuenta que forma tenían las manchas alrededor.

—¡Cass! ¡Castiel!— Termino deslizándose a su lado intentando sacudirlo pero incapaz de atreverse a tocar las manchas de sus alas.

—¿Tú crees que...?—

—No— Afirmo con rudeza sin voltear su rostro. Era posible que su expresión fuera espeluznante por lo que prefería concentrarse en Cass. Moviéndolo un poco más e intentando comprobar si respiraba aun cuando veinte metros de viscosidad decían todo lo contrario.

—Iré por tus cosas Dean, ya es bastante tarde— Benny le daría un momento en lo que el cazador procesaba su situación.

No habían conseguido los capullos, les quedaba muy poco tiempo y Castiel no reaccionaba.

Puede que no fuera la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado. ¡Diablos! Si lo había dejado peor con sus propias manos y aun así volvió, su Angel siempre volvía aun cuando le dijo que estaba muerto para él, seguía peleando a su lado y tratando de ayudar.

El humano miro al oscuro cielo en busca de un milagro, aun cuando sabía que el "piadoso" dios que lo escuchaba ahora era el enemigo.

¿Con que cara podría rogar por una oportunidad más?

Dean había hecho lo que Chuck esperaba, tal como lo había deducido en medio de la fosa, cedió a su corazón antes que la razón, pero... no siempre puedes salvar a todos.

—Por favor, Castiel tienes que volver— Pidió primero como una orden— Aun no terminamos nuestra discusión, aun...— Una lagrima escapo—... aún falta que te reclame por como huiste con Kelly, cuando te dejaste poseer por Lucifer— Esta vez lo movió con brusquedad— No me vengas con patrañas. Destino, plan de Dios… ¡Son puras mentiras! Pobre estúpido hijo de perra —Apretó el brazo inerte con la esperanza de que doliera — Lo siento—Bajo la cabeza— Me dolió ver morir a Jack pero no tanto como a ti, quise ignorarlo y seguir. Siempre lo he hecho... perdón Cass, yo...— Se sintió un jodido estúpido, sintiendo arder su pecho; cualquier cosa de la que pudiera culparse antes, no se comparaba con la que pesaba ahora en su alma, tanto así que desgarraba los recuerdos de sus relativos años en el infierno. Se sentía vacío y sin voluntad, sin ganas de seguir viviendo y de preocuparse por el destino de su alma; si no fuera porque Sammy lo esperaba en el bunker, simplemente entraría a ese asqueroso lago y se rendiría.

—Lo siento tanto— Dolido de ver el rostro inmóvil, su vista comenzó a seguir las extensiones oscuras, percepción que se volvió tétrica al notar lo terriblemente dañadas que estaban, incluso, era posible notar que muchos de los restos humeantes eran pedazos de plumas largas y chamuscadas.

—No puedo creer que te hicimos esto—

Se vio interrumpido por un crujido tras él, reacciono enseguida logrando captar a cuatro monstruos rodeándolo. Se preguntó dónde estaría el vampiro pero este apareció entre los arbustos.

—Hermano— Su voz era burlesca y arrogante.

—¿Qué es esto Benny?— Noto al Hombre lobo, al transformador y dos Djinn.

—El señor Lafitte era un hombre aburrido, pero sí que conocía a las personas correctas— Arrojo su chaqueta y la gabardina al suelo.

— ¿Que eres?—

Benny giro la cabeza mostrando temporalmente la hilera de dientes.

—Por eso sabias como lucia el capullo pero no sabías donde estaba— Dean se hallaba indefenso intentando calibrar que tanto le tomaría batir a esos sujetos, aun cuando estaba muy consternado.

—Que puedo decirte, todo salió a la perfección— Empezó a rondar— En cuanto ese adefesio nos escupió de vuelta a este lugar, empezamos a buscar una salida por nuestra cuenta, nos gusta la tierra—

—¿Y tenías que atrapar a mi amigo?—

—Fue un accidente, vi sus memorias, y supe que era cuestión de tiempo para que regresaran—

—¿Te aliaste con la peste para esto?— Pronto, aparecieron algunos más entre los arbustos.

—Tienen muchas cuentas pendientes— Algunos gruñeron con ansias— No fue difícil que los detectaran con todo el escandalo matrimonial—

Dean le mantuvo la mirada tratando de no flaquear, aun cuando sospechaba que sus ojos estarían rojos.

—Oh vamos, estuve dentro de ese Angel, es como un perrito triste que te adora. Una suerte, ya que un Angel normal hubiera podido resistirnos sin problemas— Inclino la cabeza— Pero su amor lo hizo débil—

Dean se inclinó levemente para levantar las prendas, alerto a todos pero se detuvieron al ver que no había peligro.

—¿Tu lo mataste?— Pregunto a punto de abrir las puertas de su infierno.

El leviatán sonrió sin dar respuesta, sería tan divertido ver enloquecer al Winchester; sin embargo, sus verdaderas intenciones eran más divertidas.

—No, él se hizo eso— Señalo— Solo había un intento con el bórax y una de las crías se alejó hacia ti, Castiel soltó lo último de su gracia para acorralarlas— Se detuvo frente al tronco de un árbol.

Dean hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no derrumbarse, removió la gabardina entre sus manos. Su alarma sonaba desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Benny suspiro y negó con la cabeza —Tranquilo, no dejare que le hagan nada, después de todo, fue un excelente recipiente—

Los ojos del cazador miraron con profundo odio hacia la criatura. No podía dejar que tocaran el cuerpo, o pondría en riesgo a Sam y Eileen.

—Lo siento, pero no dejare que eso pase— Dio unos pasos acercándose al confiado contrincante.

Arrojo una botella que se estrelló contra la madera sobre el monstruo, el detergente empapo totalmente al leviatán.

El rubio aprovecho el escandalo para sacar la espada de Castiel de la gabardina en lo que comenzaba a cortar cuellos a diestra y siniestra; la adrenalina lo mantenía con fuerza mientras pensaba en la ultima hora que tenía para correr con el cuerpo hasta el portal.

Poco a poco, las criaturas empezaron a huir al ver la locura y desesperación de quienes caían a los pies de uno de los mejores cazadores del mundo.

Al poco tiempo quedaban solo un vampiro y una kitsune.

—Dean— La mujer era rubia y miraba con verdadera ira al hombre. A pesar de la oscuridad, aquellos rostros eran demasiado familiares.

—¿Amy?—

—¿Creíste que no pagarías?— Amenazo mostrando sus garras.

—¿Billy?—

Pero este no respondió.

—¡¿Dónde está el portal?!—

—Escucha Amy, él te engaño, solo los humanos podemos salir—

—¡Mentira!— Grito el muchacho— ¡Ese no es humano!— Corrió con la intención de derribar al mayor, pero acabaron en un giro donde Dean logro cortarle el cuello. Pero aun así, el repentino peso de la chica trepada en su espalda lo aturdió; ella lo estaba asfixiando mientras lo arrastraba lejos de la espada. El forcejeo fue intenso pero inútil, el cazador sentía el inminente desvanecimiento, quien hubiera pensado que ese pequeño error, producto de su desconfianza hacia Sam, acabaría con el de esa manera.

Súbitamente, el aire regreso a sus pulmones en forma de una inhalación desesperada. Estaba en el suelo, vivo y recuperando cierta claridad al escuchar el cuerpo caer. Unos brazos le dieron apoyo para que se enderezara, aun confundido y mareado.

—¿Estas bien?— Parecía una visión producto de la falta de oxígeno.

—Cass, tu...— Apretó los hombros del contrario convenciéndose de la realidad.

—Me desmaye—

Trato de articular en lo que se percató de las largas extensiones que goteaban y rodeaban a Castiel.

—Tus alas —

—Cuando intente alejar a esas cosas desplegué mis alas pero ese líquido las volvió tangibles y empecé a hundirme— Explico.

Dean soltó aire como así un peso en su pecho, no sabía si era apropiado pero un "gracias" fue susurrado con la vista en el suelo.

—Cass— Levanto la vista incómodo y emocionado, respirando con alivio y listo para su asalto.

El Angel no vio venir el repentino acercamiento contra sus labios; aun así, la sensación de aquel beso le recorrió entero, tan potente como las sensaciones humanas y tan divino como las ultimas gotas de gracia que permitieron que rodera con sus alas al humano antes de desaparecer para siempre.

Un momento que se cortó en cuanto fue necesario para respirar.

—Tenemos que irnos—

—Si—

La carrera iba contra el reloj, ya no importaba ser cautelosos, simplemente era necesario llegar a la cueva.

Diez, cinco, dos minutos, Castiel sentía el pánico y emoción nuevamente amplificadas por su condición humana, lo que era peor, el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en la medianamente buena condición física que tenía Jimmy.

—¿Cuánto tenemos?— Se deslizo por una bajada de roca.

—Un minuto— Lo ayudo jalándolo del brazo—Y aun así no conseguimos el capullo— Dean permanecía con un ojo en su reloj.

—No es cierto— esquivaba árboles caídos— Tome algunos antes de que nos atacaran, con algo de suerte seguirán en mi bolsillo—

Dean se vio tentado a detenerse y besar a Castiel pero a la vista estaba la caverna.

Treinta segundos, veinte, diez...

No había tiempo para descender cuidadosamente, mientras corría tomo con fuerza la mano del ex-angel y se deslizo al vacío.

Sam se sobresaltó cuando el ruido de los cuerpos sonó sobre la madera, su hermano y Cass rodaron hasta quedar mirando al techo a la vez que el portal se cerraba detrás de ellos. Ambos respiraban cansados increíblemente aliviados de llegar a tiempo.

—Sam— fue lo primero que dijo al ser auxiliado por este— No lo vas a creer, lo conseguimos— Sonrió— Tenemos los capullos— Por detrás, Eileen ayudaba al otro.

—Apestas— Se cubrió el rostro— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante locura?—

—No interesa Sammy, lo conseguí...— Su sonrisa se deformo en cuando vio a Chuck sentado tras la mesa.

Este levanto la mano ligeramente como un saludo, teniendo la misma expresión que cuando solo era Chuck el profeta: tímido, raro, nervioso.

—Padre— Castiel retrocedió temblando ligeramente.

Sam se paró en medio — El solo quiere hablar—

—¿Porque lo dejaste entrar?— Levanto la voz.

—Porque es verdad— Dios se levantó y rodeo la mesa— Incluso te di una ofrenda de paz cumpliendo mi promesa—

El menor levanto una ceja, no pudo evitar alternar la vista entre los implicados.

—¿Y eso que sería?— Sonó duro y firme en lo que trataba de mantenerse de pie.

—Castiel no se fue a ningún lado ¿O sí?—

Dean trago duro, sin despegar la mirada de Chuck aun cuando su hermanito exigía respuestas.

Fue el todopoderoso quien desvió la vista al notar que su hijo chocaba contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Porque estas tan asustado?—

Todos voltearon hacia atrás, pero los ojos azules chocaron con Dean para proceder a huir de la habitación.

—No está asustado, solo no soporta verte— Lanzo con acidez.

—Hermano cálmate, quiere resolver nuestro problema— Señalo hacia su hombro izquierdo.

Dean suspiro cansado de todo ese asunto, se pasó una mano por el cabello y pensó dos segundos.

—Primero dejen que me limpie y cure a Castiel, después arreglaremos esto— Se dio la vuelta, pero al dar el primer paso su cuerpo resintió todo el daño.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?— Ofreció el menor.

— No Sammy— Cojeo sintiendo los cortes en sus pies.

—¿Que te paso?— Pregunto la chica cuando paso por su lado.

—Solo perdí mis zapatos—


End file.
